marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt Earp Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Ellsworth * | StoryTitle2 = Where the Buffalo Roam! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = In September of 1873, Wyatt Earp had gone back to hunting buffalo with his new assistant "Fuzzy" Forks. They hunt a herd of buffalo "Indian style" but the don't catch as much good buffalo meet and furs and are forced to sell at a lower price. Deciding to abandon the "Indian style" of hunting, Wyatt decides to use the modern method of using a rifle on crossed stick (like a tripod) to gun down the beasts, as they don't usually detect the danger of long range shots provided that the buffalo don't smell the hunter or the blood of his kills. Wyatt succeeds in this when they find their next herd until the buffalo smell the blood of their fallen and charge at him. Trying to flee on horseback, Wyatt is denied when his horse runs off in a panic before he can get to it. With no other choice, Wyatt risks his life by grabbing hold of one of the passing buffalo, then manages to wrangle him self up into a tree to safety. The commotion has also attracted a tribe of Comanches who attack both Wyatt and Fuzzy who flee in their wagon. When the leader of the Comanche war party gets close enough, Wyatt pulls him into the wagon and easily defeats him in battle and forces him to order his men to retreat. In defeating Chief Black Eagle, the Comanche leader tells Wyatt that his people will not trouble him if he ever hunts on their land again. Wyatt does so until the winter of 1874 when he decides to give another shot at getting into the cattle business and heads off to Wichita. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Range Reputation | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Marie Severin | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Gun-Fighter! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bob Forgione | Inker4_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Wyatt Earp, Frontier Marshal | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = In the spring of 1874, Wyatt Earp is on his way to Wichita, Kansas to try to get into the cattle business. Along the way he comes across a rattle snake which he shoots before it can strike at his horse. Remarking over his shooting skills, Wyatt remembers the day when his father, Nicholas Earp, gave him his first rifle when he was only sixteen years old, but recalls that he had been shooting guns on his fathers farm as early as six. Honding his shooting skill Wyatt would go out hunting for food for the family, his brother Virgil surprised to learn that his young brother self taught himself to shoot. This recollection leads to Wyatt recollecting his life: How he was born in Momouth, Illinois on March 19, 1848 and how his family moved to Pella, Iowa when he was two. His siblings and how his eldest sister Martha died before the birth of his youngest sibling Adelia. When the Civil War broke out his father and older brothers joined the Union Army, leaving his sons to look after the farm while he was gone. A year later Wyatt became fed up of farming and tried to enlist in the Union Army as well, only to find out his father was the recruiter and to be sent home to tend to the farm. As the war progressed soon his brother James and later his father returned home from the war and his father decided to move the family west to San Bernardo, California. It was during the family's travel to Omaha where Wyatt saw his first gunfight. Relating the story to his father, Nicholas Earp warned his son that the west was untamed and fraught with danger. With his recollections over, Wyatt finds himself in Wichita for the first time in 10 years and has come to find it more lawless than he ever remembered it.... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = *Wyatt Earp was born in 1848. In 1873, when the first story is set, Wyatt was 25-years-old. *In 1872, Wyatt Earp was a brothel-owner in Peoria, Illinois. He left the city after a number of arrests, and he did not resurface in historical records until moving to Wichita, Kansas in 1874. His whereabouts in 1873 are unknown, though (at a later point) Wyatt vaguely claimed to have spend time as a buffalo hunter in the early 1870s. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}